The Big Day
by MystpopGIRL
Summary: The ending any gajevy shipper wants for them. One of my random breakout shipper moments. Inspired by the cover and wrote this. Terrible at writing summaries so just read to find out about the perfect day for Gajeel and Levy. (DO NOT OWN THE COVER)


**The Big Day**

 **Enjoy the quick one-shot of Levy and Gajeel's wedding.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro** **Mashima.**

 _Oh God_

 _This is the day_

 _I am going to marry shrimp_

With a sigh the dragon slayer straightened his tie for the fifteenth time today. Looking out Gajeel looked around to the guild which went under an extreme makeover thanks to Fairy Tail's demon takeover mage Mirajane who also happens to be the resident match maker. The entire day has been going by slowly as Gajeel had gotten ready for the big day. He had his hair tied back in a metal cuff that he created and had already looked for any stains on the pristine white suit he wore. Checking the time he realized that he should get going to the ceremony.

Walking he remembered all his memories between him and shorty over the years of knowing her.

* * *

"Levy escape"

"This isn't just some war. It's going to be way bigger than that.

"But, I can..."

"Go tell everyone about this, on the double! I can handle these chumps on my own!"

"Gajeel!"

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry the hell up!"

"Iron?"

 _Gajeel please don't die._

* * *

Sighing Levy put the last bobby pin in her hair.

She was remembering the battle on Tenrou Island. The first sign of Levy's soon to become feelings. When Gajeel sacrificed himself so she could go tell the others about Grimore Heart and to live she had prayed for his victory even after everything she went through during the Phantom Lord fight.

She looked at herself in the mirror and studied her reflection.

She had a pure white gown with a sweet heart neckline to show off her petite shoulders. There was a simple gathering around her chest and then it hanged loosely to glide over her curves. She had got it from a simple boutique in a nearby town, but since she was so short Juvia helped tailor it so wasn't too long

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Opening the door revealed the maid of honor Lucy who was in an off the shoulder emerald green bridesmaid dress with her hair up in twists with flowers pinned in it. She had her bouquet of pale pink and lemon colored flowers.

"Are you ready Levy? You have to be at the guild entrance so Master can walk you down the aisle." Lucy said.

"I will be out in one minute I just have to get my put my jewelry on." I replied

"Need help Levy-chan?"Lucy asked

"Yes please. And thank you Lu-Chan" I said

Turning around I started to put on my diamond studs and the dragon necklace Gajeel made me.

"Here I pinned your hair flower Levy. Ready?" Lucy said

"Yes" I said with a determination in my voice.

* * *

"Levy! Dance with me!"

"What the hell. I asked first!"

"I was first"

"It was me!"

"No. Me!"

"What?!"

(Gajeel had begun to dance with Levy while Droy and Jet looked on with surprise and sadness)

"I guess I have no choice if you are going to be like that."

"But I didn't say anything"

* * *

I had the worst twitch in my hand.

The flashbacks from before the Grand Magic Games when we learned social dancing was still fresh as he could still feel Levy's smooth hands and how small and perfect they were.

I had reached the alter and was waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Lily was there in a dark gray suit and as my best man he had the rings in his front pocket of his tuxedo.

I could vaguely hear salamander getting scolded by bunny girl on about him not eating all the food while on my other side Ezra was having a nice chat with her fiancé Jellal who finally could show his face in public since the council stopped chasing after him.

"Relax Gajeel. Everything is gonna be fine." Lily reassured me

"Can't stop the wedding jitters can he" Gray teased while at the same time taking off his jacket.

"No ice prick and put your shirt back on." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Attention the ceremony will began everyone please return to your seats." Mira's sweet yet deadly voice rang out to the audience.

 _This is actually happening_

Just when I thought I was going to die due to lack of oxygen a certain bookworm came to save me.

I could barely feel the air that she gave me because all I felt was her soft lips on mine and how I loved every second of it.

After that demonstration I had the motivation and strength to beat the Tartarus demon.

I still felt her on my lips long after I had beaten the demon and had fallen even more for the script mage even though he thought that wasn't humanly possible.

 _Shrimp is kissed me_

The bells began has Levy got ready to walk down the aisle.

Master held her hand as she was one of the shortest in the guild. Lucy and the rest of her bridesmaid's had already walked out with their partners.

The doors opened.

Walking she could hear the rustling of clothes as people stood to see the bride. All she could she was Gajeel looking at her with his mouth slightly open and his eyes widen with every step she took. Before she knew it Levy had reached the foot of the altar and was given off to Gajeel by an emotional 3rd, 6th and 8th master to the iron mage.

The ceremony had finished and the shiny new ring on her left hand was the ultimate sign of her love for the gruff dragon slayer. As she began to dance with Gajeel at the party afterwards she thought of their journey to this point.

She looked up into his eyes and saw a caring look in the previously cold red eyes that once made her scared to love tremble in fear, but that was in the past.

Hate and love have a very thin line any ways.

 **Done. I hope you enjoy the one-shot. Please review below on our opinion and future suggestions for new stories. I have this story also on Wattpad for anyone to check out my work there too (info on profile). Rate &Review**

 **See you in my next fanfic!**


End file.
